A brand new start
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: A Series of one shots. I might make it into a story I don't know. Complete as of now. Reivews are welcome and then I will con. Based after Post Season 2x10 when Jane killed Hoyt. A/U. Maura is pregnate with third child and Jane is happy about it. They have two kids Faith, Beth. Enjoy! Chapter 2 posted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N - While waiting on MauraRizzoli1 with my chapter 10 for my story Christmas Alone? So, this is a little story of one shots that I have to get out of my head. Enjoy and Review please! Remember, Grammer mistakes are mine! **

* * *

_November 12, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so stupid. Maura told me to write in this notebook and make it my own. I laughed a bit at her joke and she looked at me like she's going to kill me. I said i'll give it a shot and I am. Well, Hoyt's finally dead. I killed him with my own two scared hands. I smiled to myself everyday when I think of him. He can't hunt me in my dreams anymore but, I still feel his presents but, I won't let him get the best of me. I have two childeren to worrie about now with my wife Maura. I look at them every day and thank god for there cuteness and there inocennce. I'm alone right now in the bathroom writing this. This is crazy I know but, I can't help but love Maura. She's the sweetist, smart, living human being. Why the hell would she be with me? I'm just an broken person who, can't even handle cutting my child's sandwitch. I get so frustraded with myself that, I cry out of no where. My child, Faith comes to me and holds my hand. She spoke French to me and I understood everything she said. Thank you God for French classes in school. I smiled through my tears and kneeled down towards her and pulled her into a big hug. She snuggled into me and smiled. I cryied even more of happyness. Anyways, I love my family and I won't let anything happen to them._

_Love _

_Jane Rizzoli _

* * *

When Jane was finished writing her entray down, she read it once again. She heard a small knock on the bathroom door as she shut her notebook and flushed the tolate. She moved towards the door and unlocked it opening it. She was confronted by her other child Beth. She smiled down towards her who smiled at her with one tooth missing.

"You finally lost it uh kid?" Jane whispered towards her. Beth nodded happy and smiled when her mama picked her up and held her.

"Such a big girl." Jane murmmured to her. Beth giggled and squirmend to be let down. When Jane let her down, she ran down the stairs.

"RAILING!" Jane shouted and saw she used it. Maura came out of the bedroom and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. Jane jumped and smiled and turned around,and smiled at her. Maura nuzzled into Jane's neck and licked it. Jane moaned a bit and playfully pushed Maura and ran down the stairs using the railing. Maura smiled and shooked her head picking up Jane's journal and puts it in her special place. She then soon followed her down the stiars and into the family room where her two childeren where playing with there mother. Jo was happily playing along. Maura sat down on the couch and sighed deeply and rubbed her stomach smiling proud. She was having another child and has not told Jane yet. Faith and Beth looked over at their other mother and ran towards her as Maura swiftly picked them up and held them close. Jane looked over and her eyebrows crossed over a bit in confusion.

"Mommy's having another baby!" Faith shouted. Jane jumped and looked towards Maura.

"I..It worked?" Jane asked hopefully. Maura nodded smiling with pride as Jane beamed at her with pride. She crawled over and put her head on Maura's stomach and whispered to her third child that, she loved him/her and hoped he/her would come out soon to join there amazing family.

* * *

**A/N - Should I con? It was orignally planned as a one shot and, made into other series based on this. But, if you want a story of it, review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N - B****ecause of all the wonderful reviews, I have decided to make this into a three shot story. All spelling mistakes are mine since I do not have a beta on this one. **

* * *

When they put the kids to bed, Jane dragged Maura to the bedroom and smirked. Maura blushed at Jane's amazing smile and kissed her lips.

"I can't believe that I get to be a mother again. I'm so happy it finally worked." Jane husky whispered to her wife's ear.

Maura shivered slightly at her wife's hot aroused breath as Maura made a move and dipped her hand into the pants of her wife. Jane let out a small groan and moved her hips back and forth on Maura's skilled hands. Jane put her head down her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her wife's thin waist. She nuzzled her wife's neck and licked it gently. The honey - blonde moaned a bit and pushed the Detective on the bed. Jane grinned up at her and winked. She used her finger and motioned her to her. Maura moved in an hypothesis motion and lay Jane on the bed. They kissed passionately and ripped open their shirts. They have no idea that a predator is seeking in from the back.

* * *

They where fast asleep after a powerful wonderful sex. Jane was curled up against Maura snoring softly. Maura had her head on Jane's chest and was mumbled drooling slightly. The kids where fast asleep in there own rooms. the predator taken this opportunity and sneaked in through the back door. He smirked when he founded out that Jane still lived in Boston and was pleased. He sneaked around the corner of the staircase and headed up trying not to make a noise. He crypt up slowly towards the second floor and turned to the left and headed towards the girls rooms. He slowly opened the door as it creaked and he cursed himself silent for his stupid. The girls room was painted in bright pink witch Jane hates. The girls where sound asleep but, one was figedting in hers. Faith, the oldest of the two was woken up by the sound. She pulled the blanket over he head shaking. She heard heavy footsteps on the carpet and it crept towards her. She heard a soft snoring from her sister and snored her self peaked from under her blanket and saw the intruder. It was a skinny man, like the man who her mother discribed. She was shaking and cleared her throat and the man looked over surprised a little girl was up at midnight. Faith looked towards him with intrest and said something in French that he could not understand. He browed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Mama said you would come..."

"Yes, and I came. I...I wanted to see you girls. You are my grand children after all."

They heard someone at the door and Frank Sir turned around to find her daugther next to her wife who was holding a bat. They all winced when Jane dropped the bat on the hardwood floor making a "Ding" sound. Frank gulped and backed away slowly towards the window. Beth had finally stirred after hearing the bat drop and opened her sleepy eyes. She rub them with her tiny hands and blinked yawning.

"Morning already?" She mumbled sleepy. Jane shuffled a small laugh and moved towards Beth and held her close. Maura went to Faith as the little one held her arms to her mommy. Beth snuggled into Jane's arms and felled right back to sleep after, being invited into the warmth.

"The hell Pop! Sneaking into my home with my kids and wife inside! What is wrong with you!?" Jane hissed at her father. He sighed heavily and looked towards his daugther in law, Maura. He swiftly heasitated to take two steps towards his daugther's honey-blonde wife. He did take them and Jane moved quickly in front of Maura.

"If you come any closer to Maur, I will kill you." Jane hissed under her breath making sure Faith won't hear. He nodded and taken a step back and played with his sweating hands.

"Your mother said, that, well the children where sweet. I wanted to see them for myself. I can see you are very protective of them. Hell of a better job than me. I messed up Janie...I, I left your mother...Why? So I can knock up some 20 something old woman? I mean. Look at me. I...I failed you. I failed your brothers. Most of all, I failed Angela. I miss her Janie. I love her still. I made a stupid ass mistake..."

"Yes, Yes you did. But dad, You could have fixed things up with ma. I mean, she was deavistated for weeks and she slept at my apartment and then Maura had to offer her the guest house in till she founded a man. A man she needs to relay on when ever she gets hurts. A man for when she needs love or support. You walked out on it. You left me, the strongest woman in the house to comfort ma and the boys. I feed them for weeks pop. Weeks! And ma never came out of her room. When she finally broke out of her daze, I pushed her to get a job. She meant my boss, who she loves."

Maura stood her ground watching the scene unfold. Her wife, was standing up for herself and for her family. She gave a small smile towards her self proud of her amazing wife.

"Get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you again or I don't want you near my children. Got it?"

"Yes."

He left quickly as Jane sighed with relaif as her daugther smiled towards her mother. She reached towards her as Jane tucked Beth back into her bed. Immedentialy, Beth went towards her stuff bear and snored softly. Jane turned around and picked up her daugther as she snuggled into her mother's strong, tough frame.

"Your my hero Mama." Faith whispered and felled asleep sucking her thumb. Jane had tears in her eyes and kissed her daugther's blonde hair.

"I love you my sweet child."

* * *

**A/N - Love it? Review. I am making the third and final story so, you will get it soon. Enjoy and happy reading.!**


End file.
